Raving Heart
by Mercedes Wolfcry
Summary: A visit to the new Rave Bar with Shunsui may prove to give more then Ukitake first thought. Ukitakexoc not oc from 'Written in blood.'


The music was blasting, the walls shaking, and bodies rocking with the rave. She was out on the dance floor, nearest the center, her hips swinging in rhythm to the song. This was one of the new Soul Reaper Techno nightclubs. It didn't have a name yet. A white corset covered her upper torso, legs in the typical soul reaper bottom and she was bare foot. Her silver locks whirled around and around as she turned and twirled here and there. Her heart was beating to the sound of the music, fast and hard.

A white haired man was complaining loudly to his brunet friend that was pulling him inside the loud building. Both were in their typical captains cloths, though they had their cloaks draped over their arms. "Shunsui! Surely you do not expect us to dance here!" The white haired man exclaimed as his friend pulled him into a seat.

The man, Shunsui, laughed and ordered a bottle of Sake, "Of course I don't Juushiro. I want you to watch _her,_" He pointed to the silver haired female on the dance floor, "and dance if you wish. I plan on it soon enough."

Juushiro sighed. He knew that his friend was trying to set him up, and he didn't like it one bit. Every time always turned out in disaster, where it be that they were only using him to get back at someone or only interested in his position. "Shunsui, I don't even _know_ the girl." He cast the twisting body a glance, "She looks so young."

Shunsui snorted, "She's not. She's half our age at least and is soon transferring to your division. Claims she can't handle healing in the fourth well. Says she doesn't click with out sweet little Retsu."

Juushiro sighed and pinched his fingers over the bridge of his nose, "Does she have a name?"

"Ask her for yourself."

The white haired man sighed again and left the table. He worked his way into the crowd, all to drunk and high on the music to realize that they were bumping into a captain. Once he gained sight of the girl, he lost it just as fast. In fact, there was someone pulling him out of the crowd.

When he was out of the fray, he turned to look at the culprit. It was the girl. Her silver hair was in a disarray, her dark green, he though, eyes were looking at him like glittering emeralds. Sure, she had a couple of scars, one from her left eyebrow to her lest ear, but she was nice to look at. She stood there, her voice loud and clear to his ears as she voiced her question to him.

"I've noticed that you were with Shunsui, and he has a tendency to try and set people up with me. What do you want?"

Juushiro sighed and raised his hand to brush his bangs out of the way, "He told me to ask you your name since he said that you were planning on transferring to my division."

The girl sighed. She knew it. He was a captain. The guy was by far the cutest Shunsui had ever sent to her, but even he didn't seem interested. She smiled; maybe it was time to give it a try. The guy seemed honest about just wanting to know her name, so she figured that she would tell him later. "Later."

Juushiro sighed again and frowned, "Just so you know, my name is Juu-"

"Shoosh." She said and pressed a finger against his lips. Soft ones too. "Here, we have no names. We have no personalities, we just dance." She gave him a sift smile and started pulling him to the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"I-I can't dance!" Juushiro exclaimed and tugged back slightly. It was uncomfortable being in such a tight spot.

"Sure you can. Just stick to me, I'll show you." She said in a light tone.

The music shifted to fast beat. As soon as they bothe got to the center of the dance floor, the girl pressed up against him, her back flush to his front. She linked her hands to his and Juushiro stiffened. She murmured to him to relax, and just go with the flow. He let himself lax slightly as she raised their arms up and began to rock their torsos back and forth as the song picked up even faster.

So far, so go, the girl though as they danced. He hadn't been off key, like all the others had, and he hadn't tried to make her dance how he wanted. He was just going with the flow of the beat, like she was. He seemed to move just like she did, for their moves were in sync.

Soon she shifted so that he had to rock his hips side to side to keep next to her. She joined their hands at the top and began to swing in wide circles. He had to follow as she turned them in ever quickening circles. Her feet seem attached to his as she lifted her foot and stomped, sending them into the air for a twirl quickly. Their hair twirled around them in a fantastic curtain of silver and white.

When they landed and the song died down, she swirled out of his arms and pulled him out of the crowd. She led Juushiro to his table with Shunsui who looked mighty pleased, and had him sit down.

She leaned to his ear and whispered, "Names Nyra. Not so bad for your first dance. Were gonna have to do that again. Soon." Before leaving and heading back to the mass of dancing bodies. He heard her last few words just barley but they were there, "If you wana join me, feel free."

"Well lookit that! Who'da though she'ed be attracted to _YOU _Juushiro! She never shows any interest!" Shunsui laughed as he slammed a cup of Sake down in front of Juushiro.

"Yeah," he said and gazed back out at her twirling body; it seemed like she was waving him over. Juushiro downed the cup in a gulp and got himself up. "Who would have thought." He turned and headed out to the dance floor.

Shunsui smirked against his glass. His plan worked, and now the hearts of his friends were beating to the sound of one another. His brown eyes followed their bodies as they danced around and through the writhing bodies.

_Well, that's my short UkitakexOc for you. Nyra… hmmm…_

Well, I'm going to tell you that I am a rave child. I can rave to anything, anywhere accept for rap and country. I have a tendency to randomly break out and dance.

_**Go to my profile if you want to hear the song that started this.**_


End file.
